pod_org_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sammy's Jury Speech/@comment-30692190-20171030172324
Hi! I'll try to be short and concise so they're easy to read through! Week 1: Negative:' ''Due to a bad timing with everything else, I was busy during this point so I couldn't participate much in the twists. Positive: But whatever chance I could get, I was able to make time to socialize with people like you, Matt, Sam, Jack C., Alice, Ultra and a few many others. It was a standard first week and I'd give my guesses willingly to anyone who asked for them. I wasn't nominated, Enzo got out for not talking to people. '''Week 2:' ''Negative: ''This is the week where I got nominated, but I didn't see it as a bad thing because I was still able to take part in PoV.' ''Positive: 'I won the challenge I needed to win, because I knew I'd have been in danger if I hadn't won it and you were the only person I talked with about the PoV and helped me as well, so that made this a good part. I got into an alliance, and I evicted Logan to save Sam, whom I had a good relationship with. I also started letting people know that I don't search for advantages so they could trust me and see that I'm not a threat. '''Week 3: '''As I was not busy at that time, I started talking in the house chat more with the other players, which showed people that I can be approachable for deals and was social myself during the week. '''Week 4:' ''Negative: ''I wanted to win HoH this week, but didn't make enough strong connections to win as it was an alliance based challenge due to my busy schedule during the first two weeks. ''Positive: ''I wasn't nominated despite it being a dangerous DE week, surprisingly. As the Last Laugh wasn't used against me, I was able to save my ally Darius, and correctly picked to save Lindsey to respect the HoH Alice's wish and yours so that no one was mad and I could continue my alliance with people. '''''Week 5: My ally Darius and I motivated each other to win HoH, so I was well invested into this week and discussed plans with him. This was my strongest/best week of the game, as it set up the stage for jury and how it played out til the end, although I'm sorry once again that it was your closest ally that had to go. Week 6: ''Positive: ''My ally Darius passed the chain to me, so I'd be safe this week. ''Negative: ''Darius would go out this week, so I've have to look out for myself more than ever. I didn't get mad here so the house has no reason to get scared of me and get a reason to target me. Week 7-8: My next ally Sam would get out here. I voted Matt here to stay loyal. I would get nominated here alongside Sammy aka you, and the only positive thing to come out of this is that we got to bond a bit more because we were allied to Sam, even though I'm sorry we didn't talk much as we should have, Week 9-10: '''Alice and Jack C. got out during these weeks. I was nominated in a row here as well, and I survived those by talking to a few certain people so I would stay. '''I would say these weeks were my worst part of the game, especially in how I handled with Lindsey since I started lacking the time to play challenges here and actually socialize properly in my best form. Regardless, I still tried to play the game out of respect for the hosts and the org and do my best during F2! Week 11-12: Once again, I sucked at the challenges due to lack of time and energy but I was given the choice of to evict someone, which I was in the position to make a move. I evicted Lindsey at F4 because I felt like the jury really liked her due to her social and non-existent cutthroat gamestyle. I wasn't able to win the parts in HoHs, but I was able to get taken to the end due to the perception I created around me. Best game: '''Week 5, Worst game: '''Week 9-10